Mr. PK
-Notes on PK “When someone talks about PK, they often misinterpret it. There are three forms of PK, PKS PKM and most dangerously PKL. Each form determines the effect, PKS is static and nonliving objects, PKM is moving objects or particals, and lastly PKL is living and thinking creatures. I guess you can call ame a professional on this topic, call me Mr. PK. I have studied PK since I found out that I myself have PK, but I will let you tumble that around for a while. Anyway back to PK; PKS allows a person to move solid objects of varying size, shape, and material depending on their will and mental capacity. PKM allows a person to effect chance by changing moving objects or energy by altering molecules. PKM is very powerful and allows more proficient users to create electricity, fire, ice or even PK blasts. PKL, the most dangerous form, allows the user to exert their will on living things. A user could cause a person or animal pain or discomfort, move their limbs, or in the most dangerous cases completely dominate the victim's will. Most PKL users often employ animals or cause harm, and almost none in records (In my dimension or your own) of any PKL users that are Will Breakers; PKL users that manipulate people's wills.” “I do very much hope this tidbit of information clears up what we PK users can do, if not I guess you will just have to find out firsthand. Signed Mr. PK” Parker Kieth. Appearence An almost ageless man of 39, he stands apporxamatly 6 feet and has chisled features. Parker wears a normal lab uniform and round glasses that almost always seem to glint hiding his eyes, which ccording to his records are hazel. His hair is a short dirty blonde ponytail that seems normal enough with the rest of his lab appearal. Weapons/Abilities Parker is supposedly an unparalled PK user, having used PKS and PKM quite often. He also can supposedly use PKL to the full extent of its power but that is but a suspected rumor. Parker also carries a small 9mm pistol, for self defense instead of using his PK. (he generally prefers to avoid fighting, being a scientific man.) Attitude. Parker is a very intelligent man with a fierce desire to learn and teach, he prides himself on his extensive knowledge of PK. He enjoys other people and commonly looks for company. He is always in the mood for teaching and storytelling and very much enjoys learning anything he does yet not know. A true scholer and man of learning; he truly hates people that disregard or hate knowledge. Bio A literal genius he skipped half of school and graduated with a bachelors degree by the age of 18, he swiftly became the worlds foremost expert in PK and even gained vast funding for his studies. In time he became a very well known man, Mr. PK, and began another company; one for finding and assisting PK users... By the age of 25 he had become one of the most famous men to live, standing next to Einstein and Tesla, when he developed a device that allows him to find PK users. His device is a thousand times more accurate than a PK test and is used worldwide, making Mr. PK rich. He uses his vast wealth to further studies into PK and all aspects of the brain, intelligence, and direct implimentation therof. At the age of 34 many people believed he went insane, speaking of people in other dimensions and realities, but his reaserch was not stopped. He soon discovered that PK could actually link the different realities, forming bridges of pure mental will. He rapidly began to research this new and intriguing use for PK, soon having a dramatic breakthrough; he made a gateway and saw another reality but he kept it secret. He then left a will in his office stating he was going to study more, but he had to enter the portal to do it. From time to time people would find notes supposedly from him in the office, detailing things he had discovered in the 'segments' as he called them. No one is quite sure if he simply went insane and ran off or if he really did dimensionally travel. Category:Varogons characters